Acrylic resin films are excellent in transparency and weather resistance and also have high surface hardness. Thus, for example, the acrylic resin films are bonded to various molded articles for indoor or outdoor use application such as optical components of electronic products, interior components of automobiles, signboards, and building materials, and are suitably used as films for protecting the surfaces. In addition, by subjecting the surfaces of the acrylic resin films to surface treatment such as antireflection treatment or antifouling treatment and then bonding the surface-treated acrylic resin films to molded articles, it is also possible to provide surface performance such as antireflection property or antifouling property to the molded articles.
In a case where these acrylic resin films for bonding are bonded to base materials which are poor in adhesiveness with acrylic resins, when an adhesive, a primer, or the like is used, the number of processes and time and effort are increased, which is not advantageous in terms of costs. For this reason, acrylic resin films to which adhesiveness is provided, for example, by introducing a reactive substituent to the acrylic resin films have been developed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a film which contains a polymer containing a monomer having a reactive substituent as a copolymer component and is excellent in adhesiveness. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a laminate film which is formed by a fluororesin and a polymer having a hydroxyl group.